The Fake Lannister
by A Rooster Illusion
Summary: The youngest daughter of House Marbrand, she was normally forgotten about but when her father wants to gain favor with the Lannister's, she was packed off to play ward at Casterly Rock but her life would be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

She can remember when she was shipped off to Casterly Rock; she was only 16 the ripe age to be married off but her father thought it would gain him favour to be ward to the formidable Lannister's, she hadn't really met Lord Tywin or any of the other siblings.

Ashemark the seat of house Marbrand is located in the hills above Casterly rock their hold wasn't that big, but her father Damon Marbrand was proud of it even if he was greedy for more, there sigil is a burning tree and our words are 'Burning Bright' relevant for their fiery nature.

The Marbrand family was poor- that was the real reason behind Allyria being sent off to Casterly Rock. Though her father could never admit this for he was proud- and stupid. So there she was, in her father's council room standing quietly while Lord Tywin and her father argued over her. All she could hear was her own thoughts: Does no one care what I think?

Maybe that was why her father was sending her off; she had been told that she is her mother's ghostly vision, so much like her in every way.

She was took out of her thoughts with someone touching her on the shoulder, she looked up into a pair of green eyes she could almost see the flecks of gold.

"You should pack your belongings and say your goodbyes; I will meet you in the court yard when you're ready." Tywin stated, she watched as he walked to the door, he wore all black except from a crimson sash over his shoulder. He walked with power and confidence it radiated from him.

He walked out of the door and she was alone with her beloved father, she looked to him, she got met with a scowl.

He stormed over to her and forcedly grabbed her chin, "You will do whatever Lord Tywin says if you do not wish to disgrace this family's name, Allyria." Her father sneered.

He dropped her chin and stormed out leaving her alone, she stood there thinking, her father had always treated her like this, like a burden but she will not cry she will be strong.

Allyria straightened her back and left the council room, she headed to her quarters she didn't have anyone to say goodbye too, her brother was off doing gods knows what, her father had already said his loving goodbye.

She made it to her room, she didn't have many belongings just the usual, she stepped through the door to be greeted by her handmaiden, she was already packing her dresses, she stood there for a moment.

Her handmaiden was a local girl, a few years older than herself but she was nice and listened to her, she had always been there for her, she would be missed.

"You should get ready, malady." Carolei said, she didn't turn to look at her but she know what look would be on her face.

She turned to close the door, "Sorry." She quickly said while walking and sitting at her dresser table, "It's just, im going to miss you." She said quietly.

Carolei stopped what she was doing and walked over to her, and started brushing her hair, she watched the brown strands fall through brush teeth in thought; she should have to leave everything she knows just to be caught in another cage.

"You need to be strong malady; you can have a fresh start with the Lannister's." she stated, it was easy for her she didn't have responsibilities that comes with being a noble.

"Maybe you could even find yourself a fine young man?" she smiled, tying up her in a simple style. Could she find someone? She was plain and not overly pretty, the only thing that is unique is her eyes a vivid blue that stand out on her pale face and the only thing she inherited from her father.

"Perhaps." She replied, Carolei finished her hair and quickly rounded up her other belongings.

"You shouldn't keep Lord Tywin waiting malady." She said Allyria grabbed a small ornate box off her dressing table; it had her dearest belongings in, a drawing of her mother that she stole from her father's rooms when she was little, some jewellery she got for her 14th name day from her brother Addam and then some old shells and pretty stones she collected over the years.

She tucked it into her sleeves and quickly put on her cloak, Carolei ushered a guard to carry her belongings and she made her way with Carolei to the court yard where lord Tywin and his guards were waiting.

* * *

They stepped out into the court yard, there was chill in the air so she pulled her cloak tighter it was a murky day even though it was summer, she gave a last look around at her home, she will miss it she admits but it'll be bittersweet.

She looked for lord Tywin and seen him talking to one of his guards, many of them were sorting stuff out or getting up on horses, Allyria's guard put her belongings on the cart they had.

She said her goodbyes to Carolei and told her to write often, and strode across towards lord Tywin; he turned in her direction when she stopped next to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking her up and down she subconsciously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes My Lord." She replied while looking into his face, she could tell he was annoyed with something from the tightness of his jaw.

"Your father has informed me that there are no horses left for you to ride." He plainly said. "Oh did he?" she scowled, "How wonderful of him." She said sarcastically. Lord Tywin smirked.

Allyria looked towards the cart but it was full of food and tents, "You will ride with me." Lord Tywin said, she quickly turned towards him but he was being serious, how can she sit on horse in close proximity to the formidable Lord Tywin? He probably already thinks she is a ninny she huffed to herself, just what was she meant to talk to him about it'll be just awkward silence.

She nodded to Lord Tywin and he signalled for his horse he was a big black stallion and he was beautiful, she always admired horses for their strength and intelligence but they didn't like her, she was brought out of her thoughts when Lord Tywin touched her arm, "If I may My lady?" he was indicating for him to lift me up onto the horse.

"Of course." She tenderly placed her hands on his shoulders for support and blushed when she felt his hands on her waist, she didn't dare look at him when he easily picked her up and placed her on the horse, she sat side saddle her feet dangling over the horse, she grabbed onto the horse mane for balance.

It was even worse when Lord Tywin jumped up and sat behind her, there was no space between them she was pretty much sat in his lap, he grabbed the rains from the other side of her which meant his arms were around, she blushed even harder she could feel the hard expanse of his chest and could feel the heat coming off his being through her cloak.

She gave a peak up at him but he was blank, the proximity obviously wasn't effecting him as it was her, she tried to sit perfectly still but the horse started moving with a small tap of his leg, so there wasn't any chance of trying hard not to move, her shoulder kept softly bumping into his chest.

The lands of the Westerlands rolled by slowly; at least she could try and make conversation, "When do you propose we will get to Casterly rock? My Lord" she asked him quietly, she looked to him and his golden hair was shining in the sunlight she would of touched it but she didn't think he would appreciate that much.

"On the Morrow, My Lady" she nodded, they probably would of made it there sooner but because of her they had to slow down, she idly picked at the fabric of her dress while she tried to find something else to talk about.

"What is my purpose at Casterly rock?" she asked, she stroked the horse's mane while she waited, and well she already knew what her father wanted her to do, "You will be my ward, you will learn how to run a hold and learn how to count." He said and she nodded, "You will also be required to attend meetings with me and take notes, as well as attend events and learn the courtesies of court." he finished.

She watched the hills in the distance, she was happy with that she'd at least have some independence to prove her worth, "And then when you're older, I will find you a suitable husband." She looked to him, "Oh." She said quietly.

The horse took the perfect opportunity to jerk forward making her head hit on Lord Tywin's chest and grabs his thigh for balance, she heard him grunt in anger and she quickly removed her hand and tried to say sorry but when she lifted her head toward him but he was looking at her weird, she couldn't tell what the emotion was.

So she looked away embarrassed, she was confused why was he looking at her that way, she did touch his thigh pretty near to his manly region, oh my god maybe that was why he was angry because she was in his space, oh god she was mortified.

She should just ignore it; he wasn't saying anything to her so she kept silent herself. They finally got out of the rocky hills and on the road near the Golden tooth, she wondered how life would be at Casterly rock, she had obviously heard rumours and stories from her brother, she knew that lord Tywin raised his children with a stern hand and she would probably get the same treatment, well she didn't even if she would get any attention from lord Tywin, She could be left alone to study.

Allyria sighed, she knew there wasn't any love between Lord Tywin and his youngest Tyrion, she'd heard the story of how his lady wife died and it was all Tyrion's fault. She had seen Lady Joanna once when she was little, she was the epitome of beauty and power loved by many.

She didn't get much sleep last night and the slow movement of the horse was slowly putting her to sleep, she was warm as she rested against Lord Tywin's chest oblivious to what she was doing, she finally closed her eyes and snuggled in.

* * *

Thanks for reading Please comment, i don't own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and follows, and thanks to redconstance for beta reading :D

Chapter two:

'_Allyria' _she heard dreamily. She didn't want to wake up, she was comfy and warm. Her rest had been a dreamless on, which was perfect. Allyria heard the whisper, yet all she did was snuggle into her pillow though it didn't feel right- it was soft but hard as well. It was then it all come rushing back to her- leaving home and her father and being Lord Tywin's ward.

She was on a horse with Lord Tywin and she fell asleep- on _him_!

Allyria quickly opened her eyes and was met with a wide expanse of black; she had wrapped herself round him in her sleep, it caused her to go bright red.

Allyria softly de-tangled herself and didn't dare look at him, "Sorry." She mumbled shaking her head; she looked around and noticed some of the guards were looking at them funny. She remembered her duty, she was meant to be a respectable young Lady and who does her duty, not to be sleeping and drooling on Lord Tywin!

Allyria tried to put some space between them but it wasn't much, so she sat straighter and resolute and didn't look at him.

"We will make camp soon." Lord Tywin stated he wasn't a man to ask anyone. Allyria kept looking at the scenery going past and just nodded in consent.

Still embarrassed from sleeping on him, she wanted to compose herself before talking to him. He probably thought she was stupid. Urgh the worse thing was that she could still smell him, he smelt of leather.

They were coming up to a clearing with a couple of big pine trees and flattened land, enough room for camp. "Roderick, we will camp here for the night." Lord Tywin Said to his commander, "Yes My Lord." He signalled his men and there was a flurry of action, putting up tents and unpacking necessities.

Lord Tywin himself pulled their horse to a stop and jumped off, proceeding to help her down. After a while Lord Tywin ushered her into a large tent that already been furnished, it had two separate compartments which were probably bedrooms. The middle had a large ornate table and chairs; the whole place was covered in Lannister colours and sigil.

"You will share this tent with me; you are under my protection now so I don't want you out of my sight." Lord Tywin said frowning, "So don't go wandering off." He finished.

The Commander walked in, he had his helmet off and Allyria got to see his face he was quite old then she thought he would be, he bowed to Lord Tywin. "Stable the horses and bring Lady Allyria's belongings here when you're done." He said, "At once, My Lord."

Lord Tywin turned to her and beckoned her to one of the rooms, "This will be your room for the time." He said; it was beautifully decorated like the rest of the tent, simple but lavish. She knew the Lannister's were the wealthiest family in Westeros, but he didn't have to treat her like this, like she deserved all this. She was just a ward and a poor one at that, her father wasn't looked upon with respect or even fear, and she was treat the same from other noble families. But here was Lord Tywin treating her like she was something special.

"Thank You my Lord, for everything." She said sincerely, Allyria smiled up to him but his face stayed blank and there was something in his eyes that she couldn't explain, "I would never mistreat a guest." He said but Allyria didn't know if that was true or not, she heard stories on Lord Tywin's wrath.

She smiled and bowed to him before stepping into her given room for the night, Lord Tywin had bowed back, "I will come collect you for supper." He stated as he left.

Allyria was alone with her thoughts, she took off her cloak, put her little box on the dresser and sat on the bed, it was soft she thought idly, this tent was more lavish then her own room back at Ashemark she frowned, she wasn't used to all this extravagance.

Her belongings still hadn't arrived; she got up and patted her green dress down, she peaked through the curtain that served as the door, the room on the other side but she could hear movement in Lord Tywin's room. She wondered _what he would be doing_? Something more important then what she was doing. She shook her head and went back inside.

She was being silly and stupid thinking these foolish thoughts; she was tired that what it must be. She walked back to her bed, sat down and took off her boots brought her legs up and laid down on top of the quilts; it was soft and smelt of perfumes, she soon drifted off.

* * *

Allyria woke up with the smell of food, she opened her eyes and got up and caught her reflection in the vanity mirror, her hair was a mess and she had dried drool in the corners of her mouth _lovely_ she thought. She tried to wipe her face the best she could and braided her hair in long braid down her back.

She straightened her dress and stepped for the door, she pulled the curtain back and seen that the table was half filled with food and Lord Tywin was sat at the head of the table, "My Lady, will you join me?" Tywin asked, he had changed into a light black tunic with red lions decorated on it.

Allyria bowed and said, "Of course My Lord." She walked over to the chair beside him and sat down gracefully, "Wine?" Tywin offered and she nodded and proceeded to fill her cup, the room was full of delicious smells there was honeyed chicken, warm bread, a plate of fruits and cheeses as well as sweet biscuits and lemon cakes.

Lord Tywin started to fill his plate and she followed suite and filled it with cheese, roasted grapes with warm bread and honey. She sipped her wine and watched him eat for a while, he was quite handsome she thought a few lines around his eyes and grey in his golden hair but he was still classed as young, the wine was warming her tummy.

"It's rude to stare." Tywin said as he sat back in his chair, Allyria squeaked and nearly choked on her wine, she looked wide eyed at him and he just smirked, "Im sorry My Lord." She said meekly.

She tried to eat but was too embarrassed, so she drank more wine. "What is Casterly Rock like?" she asked Lord Tywin, he looked at her, "You will find out on the morrow." He replied.

Allyria frowned and left it, she wasn't going to beg him to talk to her, but she did wish for a good conversation. "Um I wanted to thank you my lord, for everything. Especially taking me away from my father." She said looking to him, "My father would say I don't deserve all this splendour." She was letting slip everything, she blamed it on the wine.

"Lord Damon is a fool and has been a nuisance of mine for a while, but he knows never to anger me." Tywin said to her, "You will have a better life at Casterly Rock and with me." He finished and Allyria saw that same look as before but it confused her to think what it meant.

She stifled a yawn and decided it was time for bed, "Please excuse myself, for it is getting late." She said and Tywin nodded as she got up, bowed and thanked for supper before she escaped to her room.

* * *

Please Comment and i don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Casterly rock was beautiful; they were coming through the hills and Allyria could just see it in the distance, they were still on the horse together but they were making good time.

It was exciting seeing the huge rock formation with the castle built into it; she could just see the red Lannister banners that were flying high on the towers of the castle.

As they got closer the keep got bigger, but Allyria was in awe of the entrance, it wasn't just a normal gate it was a giant golden lion's mouth, it was glittering in the sunlight and she had to shield her eyes from the glare.

It looked fierce almost, like it was glaring right at her, she shivered involuntary. All she could think of as they passed under the lion's mouth was that she was defiantly in the lion's lair.

The court yard was flattened out stone and dirt, big enough for stables on one side and out buildings for storage and barracks; they rode in one by one with Lord Tywin and herself at the front. Stable boys came and helped with the unloading and stabling the horses.

Lord Tywin helped her off the horse and she stood looking up at the entrance, it was two big gold gilded doors, a story engraved of a lion engulfing the land and everything in it.

Allyria heard Lord Tywin walk up behind her, "It's beautiful." She whispered but got no response, the doors were opened by two guards and she was ushered inside.

The hall inside was even more amazing, marble floors and columns, along the walls were balconies with long curtains of red and gold they were flowing in the light from the windows overhead on the high ceiling. And at the end was an ornate long table in front of exits to other parts of the rock.

Lord Tywin called for two female servants one looked the same age as her and the other a bit older, they both wore head wrappings and white common robes, they both bowed at the same time. "Helena and Iona will be your handmaidens; they will show you your chambers and answer any questions you have." Lord Tywin said.

"Yes my Lord, and thank you again." She curtsied and left with her two handmaidens, she looked back but he had gone, _somewhere on business _she thought.

The two maids had led her through corridors and upstairs, she passed beautiful tapestries and big glass windows, parts of the walls was solid uncut rock from the natural rock formation, with rock crystals hiding in holes.

They came to a better decorated part of the castle and Allyria realised that these doors apparently lead to her chambers, but this part of the castle was normally reserved for family members, she frowned, "Where are Lord Tywin's Chambers?" she asked one of the maids, they both looked at each other and Allyria got suspicious.

"They are next door, malady." Iona said politely, "Please come." she said before Allyria could object and opened the doors, the room was beautiful but it was not meant for her, it was for someone with better class then her. Allyria stepped in anyway; one wall was filled with full length windows and a large balcony outside.

There was a large four poster bed on the opposite wall with thick red velvet covers and curtains, with a door next to it she didn't know where it lead but she didn't want to know, there was a wooden screen in one corner and she could hear running water in that direction, the room was beautiful decorated in the Lannister colours.

Allyria turned to her two handmaidens and said, "Where are the other rooms?" she asked, "Lady Cersei and Lord Jamie's quarters are a floor below us, malady." She answered dutifully, "I need you to take me to the guest quarters, now please." Allyria said without argument.

"But Lord Tywin insisted you were to have these chambers, malady." Helena piped up, "If the room displeases you malady, I shall go and retrieve lord Tywin." Iona said before Allyria could reply but when she tried to tell her no they both quickly walked out to find lord Tywin.

She didn't want to see him but this room was too much for her, it wasn't meant to be for her, she was a ward from a low house not an honoured guest, she hasn't even been in room like this before. Her father never let her travel and there hold wasn't ever decorated this extravagant.

Allyria paced the room her cloak thrown on one of the chairs, _why would he do this? To keep an eye on me? Or did he really think she was his honoured guest. _She didn't know and her head was hurting trying to figure it out.

Whatever it was she was either going to move to the guest quarters or get an answer to why he put her here, she didn't think his children would appreciate her being here.

"Is there a problem, my Lady?" Allyria heard the familiar voice of lord Tywin, she turned around and there he was stood in the doorway, she realised that he actually towered over her, his face was blank.

Allyria was wordless, she was so determined to tell him what she thought, but seeing him stood in that doorway she was afraid, she swallowed thickly and stood straighter.

"Yes." She said surprisingly calm, "This room isn't suitable for my status here." She looked to him for any anger or annoyance but there wasn't any, he was just scrutinizing her.

"Your very humble, lady Allyria" he started to walk towards her, "But your place in this room will make things easier, I need to keep an eye on you."

Allyria was frowning; she looked at the door in the corner, "Is that where the door leads, to your rooms next door?" she asked, "Yes but it is always locked." _But who has he key _she thought.

"You will stay in this room with no argument and when you are settled, I will come and fetch you for dinner." He said, bowed and left her.

Allyria didn't like it, she felt like she didn't belong here and she could guess other people thought so too, she was nervous meeting Cersei, Jamie and Tyrion and what they thought of her, she was anxious of the days the come.

* * *

It wasn't long before lord Tywin was knocking on her door; she had washed and dressed in something more formal, her gown was a dark grey with a simple cut but the embroidered fiery trees round the hem and sleeves was what made it beautiful, it had bodice with long skirts and sleeves but her shoulders and neck were bare, the silk felt good on her skin.

Iona had put her hair up in an elegant bun leaving strands of brown hair curing round her ears and face, but she needed something else. She walked to the dressing table and opened her little box and took out the necklace her brother gave her, it was gold with red rubies, and it went perfect with her dress.

Iona opened the door and let lord Tywin in, Allyria was still stood at her dressing table watching him in the mirror, she turned around to face him when he said, "Are you ready, my Lady?" she caught him looking her up and down, and wondered if he was thinking anything and did he even notice her, his face was so blank. Then she realized that she was actually trying to get attention from him by dressing up, petty compliments that women crave for, but Lord Tywin wasn't a simple man and would only give if he meant it.

Allyria was being silly but he was handsome, any women could get caught up with the famous Lannister green eyes and she scolded herself for being so shallow, he obvious doesn't see anything in her.

"Yes my Lord." She said as she walked to him, he held his arm out and she got a closer look at his face, he had that look in his eyes again but she dismissed it, she held onto his arm and he proceeded to lead her out.

She was walking into the lion's den and she wondered If she would survive or not.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, Next chapter up soon. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to make note of the ages.

Allyria-16

Cersei and jamie-14

Tyrion-10

Chapter 4:

"Your castle is very beautiful, my lord." Allyria said as they walked along, she was amazed by the stone walls, there was even gemstones growing from cracks and holes in the rock.

"I thank you, my lady. It has been in my family for the ages." Tywin spoke, they made small talk, but they all too quickly came to another ornate double doors, and Allyria started to feel nervous, she had no clue what was going to happen.

Servants opened the doors and lord Tywin guided her in, the room was obviously beautiful like the rest of the castle, there was no denying that the Lannister's had money and style. But this room had a unique aspect; the roof was made up of beautiful ornate glass, which lit the room in sunlight. A large mahogany table sat in the middle laden with food, there was two people stood to the side of it, and they were the golden haired twins of Casterly rock.

Allyria was guided towards them before Cersei spotted them, "Father, your finally here we have been waiting forever." She exclaimed walking towards them, "Cersei, this is Allyria of house Marbrand." He introduced her and Allyria curtsied, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you my lady, I've heard nothing but praise for you." She expressed, watching Cersei look at her with suspicion, "Yes… well welcome to Casterly rock." She curtsied herself.

Jamie had sauntered up to beside Cersei, "My lady." He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "welcome to our home, and I hope you enjoy and love it here." He said sincerely, Allyria smiled, "Thank you, to you both."

"Jamie, come with me to sit down." Cersei said dragging Jamie to the table, Allyria followed Tywin as he pulls out a chair for her to sit, she smiled her thanks, as he sat down at the head of the table with at his side and Cersei and Jamie on the other side.

Tywin poured her some wine and they all started dishing up food, they feasted on fruits and sweet grass stews, Honey duck and orange snap peppers. "Lady Allyria, I remember your brother, Sir Addam, is he still pompous as ever?" Jamie laughed; Allyria sipped her wine before answering, "Yes, he speaks highly of you as well." Allyria joked; she got a smile from Jamie. Her brother was a knight and a very confident one at that, but she loved him, he would always stick up for her and let her tag along when they were little.

"Where did you get your dress from?" Cersei asked as she looked Allyria up and down, "um… I had it made." Allyria replied, "Oh its lovely." Cersei said, Allyria could tell she was being sarcastic but didn't say anything, she pulled on her sleeves in self-consciousness, she could see Tywin looking at her but she just sipped some more wine.

"Father, Is there any news from the capitol?" Cersei asked her father, "No. The Targaryen's still rule and they will still rule until you stop asking pointless questions." Tywin stated, Cersei's face had turned thunderous, her mouth open, she shot up outraged, "You always treat me like a child!"

"Because you are a child and until you learn to hold your tongue, you will still be treated as a child." Tywin said surprisingly calm, dangerously calm. "So you bring this stupid whore here to take my place!?" Cersei shouted, Tywin said nothing a dark stare on his face.

Allyria was stunned, she had done nothing but she ended up as Cersei's source of anger, "Jamie, I think your sister must be tired." Lord Tywin said dismissing them.

Cersei huffed but her brother had managed to calm her down and drag her out of the room, and then Tywin and Allyria sat in awkward silence, and then he suddenly got up, "I'll escort you back to your chambers." He stated, she said nothing while getting up and taking his arm, she kept her head down and kept quiet as they walked back, she didn't want to make him angrier.

They came to her chambers door and stopped, lord Tywin turned to her, "I apologise for Cersei's behaviour, she has a lot to learn about etiquette." He said blankly, Allyria looked up into his face but it showed nothing, "Thank you and thank you for supper." She smiled, they watched each other for a while waiting for the other to say something.

"You do look beautiful in that dress, my lady." He said softly, Allyria blushed red and stuttered thanks before hurrying inside her room.

* * *

Allyria leaned against the door, she was confused and embarrassed, and why did she have to run off like a silly girl with a crush. And that's when she realised she did have a crush on him and it was going to make her life even harder.

She scolded herself as she went over to her dresser, but a sneezed stopped her, someone else's sneeze. Someone was in her room, "W-who's there?" she shakily said, and a little toddler popped out from behind her screen, but when she looked closely it wasn't a toddler he looked older and the mismatched eyes gave it away.

"Tyrion?" she said softly, he looked at her with shame, "I—im so sorry, I was only h-hiding." He said quietly, and Allyria smiled, "Well why don't you come out here." She whispered back, she kneeled down as he stopped in front of her.

He was tiny on stunted legs and short arms; his face still had baby fat but was distorted, she smiled at him anyway, "My name is Allyria, pleased to meet you." She got a goofy smile from him, "You too." He said quietly.

"So why did you hide in my rooms?" Allyria asked, Tyrion looked sheepish, "I ran away from the septa, because I had stolen some lemon cakes." He stuffs is hand in one of his pockets and brings out a handful of lemon cakes, they were all squished.

"Do you want one?" he offered the lemon cakes to her, she smiled regardless of the squished cakes and picked one from his hand, "Thank you."

"You're a very nice lady." Tyrion said smiling, "Father and Cersei never talk to me, your nice like Jamie." He finished bashful, and Allyria frowned in sadness, this child was condemned to be alone because his father loved his mother, she knew all too well how it felt to be scorned by her father, for she had killed her mother as well.

She thought of Tywin, on his total hatred of his youngest son, on how he could just totally neglect him. Allyria was angry, at Tywin and at herself for thinking he could be this good person who took her away from her own father, who had showered her with extravagance. But she knew stories of lord Tywin; he didn't do anything if he didn't gain from it.

Tyrion was looking at her expectantly so she said, "Thank you, but it is getting late, and I don't want you to get in more trouble." She smiled ruffling his hair, she walked him to door and bid him goodnight, and she smiled once more as she watched him run off.

Allyria undressed and brushed her hair before climbing into bed, if she listened carefully she could hear movement in lord Tywin's room, he confused her as he was nice to her but his treatment of Tyrion put a taint on that image, she slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. next one up soon.**


End file.
